


It Was Only A Dream

by Parchment_and_a_Song



Series: Little Dove [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, harmless angst, liiiiittle bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parchment_and_a_Song/pseuds/Parchment_and_a_Song
Summary: Harmony has a nightmare.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: Little Dove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	It Was Only A Dream

_A Few Months Before The Events In Aster Dell_  


Farah woke up in the middle of the night to high pitched murmurs of “Nooo. Nooo, go away!”

She felt a rustling next to her and saw that Saul noticed it, too. “It’s alright. I’ve got her,” she smiled at him, both of them half asleep. She yawned and tried to wake up a bit more by blinking her eyes as she walked over to their daughter’s room. 

Peeking her head in first, she saw the little girl tossing and turning in her bedsheets, little brown waves matting under the pillow. 

Farah gently settled herself at the side of the bed and laid her hand on her daughter's arm, projecting a sense of calm to quieten her fears so she could help her out of her nightmare. When her movements slowed and the crease left her brow, Farah whispered to her, “Wake up, Harmony. It’s just a dream.” 

The little girl opened her eyes and squinted. “Mama?” 

Farah smiled, “Yes, it’s me. You were having a nightmare. What’s wrong, little dove?” 

Harmony frowned slightly, the memory of her dream already fading, but the emotion lingered slightly. “There was a bad lady. She tried to take me away from you. You and Papa.” 

Farah tried not to show how unnerved she was by that statement, and instead responded with a soothing voice, “Don’t worry, my love. Your papa and I will keep you safe, alright? No one can take you from us,” she cupped her tiny cheeks gently and placed a kiss on her forehead. Having projected enough tranquility for Harmony to relax and the dream to fade away, she saw her daughter’s eyes start to flutter shut. She smiled and got up from her seat on the bed, careful not to disturb her already sleeping form. 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------  


“Are you sure that’s what she said? Maybe it could’ve been one of those characters from those first world cartoons that are around nowadays.”  


TV shows and cartoons were now becoming popular in the Otherworld as well as the Firstworld these days, and Harmony had taken a liking to one in particular when they were looking through children's television shows. They had passed by a series with aliens practicing arithmetic and animals teaching science lessons - Saul became more nonplussed by the second - , as well as some other shows with human children in school and learning to play with friends. The show Harmony had apparently picked, though, was completely different. It was a series where a group of children went out to solve crime with their dog. Not the most responsible, or realistic, imagery, Saul thought skeptically, but Harmony seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly.  


She was always talking about why the bad guy wasn’t who the group initially thought it was because that was “too obvious, papa” or "not how it works, daddy". Not only was the clear change in titles for him throwing him off, the thought of his little girl starting to grow up already bringing too much heartache to bear, but those rules of the show were ridiculous. Load of rubbish. But, Harmony had always been taken by mystery.  


There were a bunch of villains and anti-heroes on that show, that had never been a concern with Harmony, but the question was why she’d been dreaming about a “bad lady” coming to get her, when she had never been scared of these characters before. He was hoping it was as simple as a scare from a children’s television show, though he knew deep down it wasn’t as simple as that. It never was. That train of thought brought Saul back to the present.

Mera, Saul and Farah sat around the table that morning before the sun was fully up, discussing Farah’s concerns about what Harmony had told her that night. 

“Yes, she keeps having these dreams. I don’t know what to make of them. I mean, we hid her from Rosalind, and she knows nothing about you, Mera,” Farah listed all the possibilities for anything they had missed, “She had shown no change whatsoever when we were with training her, and you know how she would love to play games with us to teach us a lesson,” Farah turned to Saul who was nodding his head to her words. 

She turned back to the woman who had become a second mother to her. Mera saw the fear that Farah was trying to hide in her eyes and placed a comforting hand on top of the younger woman’s fretting ones.

“My dear, you two have been careful. There is no way that Rosalind knows about Harmony or about me. And, you concealed your pregnancy throughout your time assisting classes at Alfea, so she should not have had any doubts.” Mera looked back into Farah’s eyes with a reassuring gaze and a small, but confident nod. 

It was true. Rosalind had wanted Farah, Ben, Saul, and Andreas to spend some time at Alfea with the new students. While it was quite clear that the four of them were Rosalind’s favorites, her central team, it was also known that Rosalind would not stand inadequacy at her school, and, so, they were obligated to teach, or assist, classes, for at least two terms at Alfea. This had worked out for Farah and Saul, who had been able to hide Farah's pregnancy with a charm and did not have to worry about Rosalind keeping as close an eye out for changes in her star pupil while they were teaching. That cover was what allowed them to sit there in that kitchen, in that moment, discussing the future of their hidden, content little family. 

Mera smiled at the two lovers. They had come a long way since they were teenagers, and students at Alfea, her Saul having grown up before her eyes quicker than she thought possible. She was proud of the man he’d become. Proud of them both. They had gone through so much in their young lives, and they deserved to have this happiness. 


End file.
